Broken
by Onyx974
Summary: peyton was a lonely girl from a small town,she helps the boys with a windego and her whole world ans finally finds someone he can love but does she love him back.
1. prologue

Prologue

Sam and dean walked onto yet again another put his laptop on the table and started to see if he could find any connections to the killings happening in the town of walked in with his duffle in one hand and an unopened beer in the sat down on the bed and opened the beer."so… you find anything yet"dean said awkwardly."two things actually there are signs of a wendigo and there is a family of hunters living here" he said sitting back in his chair."well let's go then,not time to waste"he said getting up.

The impala parked out front of a big black manor with a black camaro parked in the open knocked on the door and door opened to reveal a blonde woman with a cheery smile."hi what can i do for you"she said."are you rachel phantomhive" sam smile drooped."im afraid not rachel died three years ago along with her husband."she said sadly."are you there dughter".dean said."no i'm there daughters best friend i could take you to her if you wanted" she said not missing a beat."of course that would be great" sam said smiling.

She led them to a back yard where she was fixing up an old had her black hair in a messy bun,she had on dirty greasy short shorts,and a sports bra,she was under the car working on it when her friend called out to her."shelby some guys came to see you"she said looking under the rolled out from under the car to see dean and sam."well hello" dean said flirting."dont even"she said wiping her hands on a grease rag."hi i'm shelby i would shake your hand but … well you know"she said gesturing to her grease like state."it's alright,im dean that's my little brother sam".dean said smiling."like winchester as in john winchester"she said raising a midnight eyebrow."yes...how do you know"sam said trailing off."your hunters i can see it all over you"she said with a smug look.

"Your parents were hunters"sam said."yes they were,we lived in london since i was 12 then we moved when i was 21 they were murdered by my uncle."she said dropping a wrench into a toolbox next to the car."so why are you here"she said getting to the point."were here on a windigo case and we heard you were around so we came to see if you would help us"sam said."i don't hunt anymore"she said walking around to the driver's seat of the car."look we really could use your help"dean said."fine but that's all i can...never mind,we leave in an hour."she said walking away into the house.

Time Skip

Shelby was sitting in the back seat of the impala talking with the guys."so the victim were bleeding from there ears,people were being killed and there were no signs of forced entry."she said naming off of the evidence."well then all signs point to a wendigo" sam said getting out of the walked over to the trunk opening the secret compartment getting out handed sam one and threw one to caught it easily.

They walked into the house quietly trying to locate the heard a whimper and signaled sam and dean to follow her to where she heard the came to an old wooden soon as she opened it she was thrown into a wall. Sam went in after her checking if she was went in to see a girl tied to a chair.

He looked around to find the no signs said that t was with them he untied the then shelby was scratched by the windigos sharp fell to the ground with her hands grasping her stomach and dripping blood from her wound."sam! Get the girls out now i'll take care of the bastard."dean yelled getting out his lighter.

Sam picked up shelby carefully and told the girl to jogged to the car putting shelby in the back seat.5 minutes later dean came got in the backseat of the impala to help turned to the girl."you never saw us ok"he said nodded before they took off to the hospital.

Sam carried shelby out of the car going into the was taken from his arms and placed onto a medical bed."sir what happened"a nurse asked him."she was attacked while we were hunting"sam said lying hour later they released her with a wrap around her guys took her home pulling up to the turned to shelby."look shelby you're a good hunter we could really use you in what's been going on"dean said."so you could come with us if you want"sam suggested."sure"she smiled.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

three years later

Hey guys its pandora so i showed my family this and they really liked it so i'm writing i got a new guitar for my birthday and now i can play 7 nation army by the white stripes and tnt by ac/dc come as you are by nirvana and smells like teen so this chapter is a little weird because i didn't like my characters name to i wanted to change i used google translate for the latin eo quod dissecuerit reddet animam perierat olim repulsus means give back what once was his and restore what is mine or something like that.

Chapter one

three years later

Shelby was surrounded on the bunker floor by was in his room thought back to earlier that had knocked on her door with Sam at his had said that Sam was out of Lucifer's cage for a year and had told no loves sam like a brother and when she learned that he did that to her and didn't know what to think.

now here she was trying to find a solution to put his soul had taken her hours just to find a book.a thought had crossed her mind to get that favor back but pushed it away had helped death and in turn he now owed her."that's it"she mumbled to glanced over."did you say something"he asked."no nothing at all"she mumbled picking up her book and walked out of the library heading towards the torture room.

She made a summoning circle and used a waited until she saw death just feet away from her."why do you call on me"he said."you need to replace sam's soul, i know you have the power to do so"she pleaded."why should i do this for you"."because you owe me"she said narrowing her sighed."fine here" he said handing her a grey orb like thing.

"is this it"she said arching a midnight eyebrow."yes and if you drop it, it's over done for" he said."how do you use it"she asked."you need him unconscious and you need to be able to speak in Latin" he said he gave her a piece of paper with the words in scripted on it.

"da quod dissecuerit revocabit animam quae olim periit ab eo repulsus"was written on the had disappeared after all was went down to the library having stashed the orb safe in her went into the library to see dean sitting across from Sam in a deep argument.

She cleared her throat to have the brothers attention."hey dean can i talk to you real quick"she asked turning her head to the war followed her in turning to her."i found a way to return sam's soul"she said quietly."h-how..that's not possible cas even said so"he whisper yelled."i caught up with a debt with death"she said with a grim expression.

"so how would we do this"dean asked."where gonna need bobby's demon holding room and him unconscious"she said looking over her shoulder at was staring intently at a book."i'll call bobby and you tell Sam where going to bobby's"he said getting his phone out.

she walked away heading for Sam."hey"she looked over at him."what"he said not looking up."where going to bobby's so get ready"she walked away heading for her opened her closet to find a small jewelry box holding the palm sized orb.

she lifted it carefully and put it on her grabbed a knife and put it in her boot then she grabbed her handgun and put it in her then got the box and went to find found him with sam getting in the impala.

she had sam open the door for her so she wouldn't drop the box that held an important "Thing".she had told sam they needed bobby's opinion on it and they hadn't seen him in a while so they wanted to she was in she put in her headphones and stared out the window as they drove.

She must have dozed off because dean was gently shaking her got out of the car to greet bobby."hey bobby you got the call"she said hugging him."ya everything is all set up"he whispered in her all went inside and sat down at the table while bobby got beers from the fridge behind sam."so what did you and dean find"sam said looking at paused looking at bobby as he hit sam over the head with the butt of his landed on the floor and bobby dragged him into the demon room strapping him down on a bed.

Shelby drew a circle with symbols around the then reached into her pocket pulling out the sheet of ran upstairs and grabbed the box containing Sams soul.

She came back into the room and carefully laid the orb in the middle of his walked over to dean before gingerly grabbing his hand and slicing it held his hand over the she read out the words loud and eo quod dissecuerit reddet animam perierat olim repulsus.a glowing light filled the room before it went back to normal unstrapped sam before they left him to rest.

Shelby looked at dean and bobby."will he be ok"bobby asked."he would be death said that he would need to sleep while his soul settles back in."look guys...i thought that you guys should know something"she said quietly."what's up"dean asked."i didn't know if i would stay with you guys for i while,i thought that i would end up leaving,but now i know i can't you guys are family….when my mom died they left out in the papers that my twin died with her...her name was..shelby...i'm the other twin peyton"

they both looked at her in disbelief."why"bobby's said." i took her name so that i would be hunted,see i posses a power that i haven't been able to get down yet and demons and angels want that ability,so i "faked" my death so to speak."dean looked at peyton with surprise in his eyes."im so sorry that i lied to you.. i was just scared that you guys would somehow let it slip that i was not shelby and that i was peyton"she said with tears in her pulled her so his chest."don't worry we would never,how long have we been friends"he said running his fingers through her hair."almost four years"she said into his chest."dont worry peyton were family we wont ever do that"bobby pulled away from deans chest wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Whats going on" sams said from the doorway."what do you remember"dean asked."i remember talking to you guys then passing out" he said."ya you fell and hit your head"bobby nodded his head."well ok...um shelby are you ok"sam asked."yes im fine sammy just...theirs something that you've got to know"she looked over at sam with teary blue eyes."look sam... when i came back from london i wasn't an only child, i had a sister named shelby..we were twins and when she died along side my parents i was in danger so i faked my death and pretended to be shelby,my real name is peyton and i didnt want anyone to know because if someone were to know that i was really peyton and i would be put into danger."she said in a rush."hey"sam said putting his hands on her shoulders"i would never put you in danger like that" he said."so your ok with this"she asked raising a midnight brow."yes we all are"dean said smiled brightly at the three men.

"hey guys what time is it"shelby asked."it's about 9:30"bobby said checking his watch."do you guys want to go swimming"she asked smirking.

Dean got out of the impala staring at the forest trail."so where does this lead to"sam asked."it leads to a beach with a rock formation you can jump off of"peyton said eyeing the got out carrying a cooler full of started down the trail until they came upon a beach and next to it were wood stairs leading to a deck that was above the water where you could jump off of.

once the towels were laid out dean threw off his shirt and turned to had on black swim had on a blue one."hey guys there should be a rope swing in the tree somewhere over there she said pointing to a big oak tree.

Dean got out the rope and swung on it to test out how much weight it could he decided it was fine he used his momentum and cannon balled into the lake splashing sam and had gotten her shirt soaked.

she took off the wet offensive piece of clothing and walked up the steps of the took a few steps backward before running jumping forward doing a flip and landing in the water with a big came up to the surface to see dean looking at her impressed."do a back-flip"dean swam back to the pulled dean with her until both of them were at the edge looking down."let's both do back flips of the edge"peyton then quickly did a backward flip into the water and waited for did it but landed it wrong.

he came up from the water to see everyone laughing at went for sammy first pulling him under a wrestling him in the shallow once sam had enough he went for peyton,before he could reach her she had taken off swimming in the other chased her until he saw he get out of the water and grab the rope swing before swinging out into the water and almost jumping on top of him.

They had played for a few more hours before eating lunch and drinking a few got up and sat next to dean whispering in his of the guys looked at peyton with mischief in their a few seconds both of them bolted out of their seats holding up had carried her up onto the dock with them them they all jumped free falling until the all hit the water one after another.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Petron woke up to a pressure on her chest,the guys and her got home late after going swimming and saying goodbye to had fallen asleep in the car so dean or sam must have carried her into her opened her eyes to see a cat the size of a lynx sitting on her chest licking his knew whose cat this was her mom's name was stormy and she hadn't seen him since she was had disappeared after they had moved back to the states.

He had on a leather black collar with a devil's trap pendant hanging from big cat had meowed loudly before jumping off of her bed clawing at the closed wooden door trying to get out into the hallway.

Peyton got up and dressed into black skinny jeans,converse,her glasses and a black shirt that says Kiss me i'm actually opened the door and the cat went bounding out of the room leading peyton to the kitchen where sam sat at the table with a cup of coffee and dean was cooking pancakes.

"Hey guys"peyton said sitting waited to see sam and deans relation to stormy sitting on the turned around but when his eyes landed on stormy he gave out a yelp as he almost dropped the food he was holding and quickly put it on the table."what the hell is that!" dean yelled."this is stormy my mom's familiar he disappeared when i was 15 when my family first came back to the states" she explained.

"so he won't attack me"dean asked."no he won't he's just here to make sure i'm okay, since he's my mom's he'll disappear,my familiar isn't around right now" she said smiling."ok so now that that's settled we might have a case"sam said pushing his computer away."where dean said with a mouthful of bacon,he glared at me when i took a piece and gave it to stormy."it's in sioux falls,jodi had called about it"sam said laughing slightly at our antics."cool i'll get to see claire and alex again" Peyton said pushing the cat off the counter.

Dean,sam and peyton got into the impala heading for sioux a few hours peyton fell asleep in the back seat curled up with her headphones looked at her through the rear view was sleeping looked over at sam seeing that he was also asleep so he got a spoon from the food from earlier and carefully put it in his took a picture with his phone.

after a few minutes there was a sign that said welcome to sioux falls."hey guys were here" he said was the first to wake stretched and looked over to see covered her mouth and tried to laugh quietly.

Dean came to a stop a jodi's house."sam wake up we're here"peyton said shaking didn't wake up."so what do we do now" dean asked."hold on i have an idea"she said got right next to his ear before yelling, "DANGER!,WERE SURROUNDED BY MONSTERS"she yelled right in his ear causing him to jump and hit his head on the groaned loudly."what did you do that for"he groaned."we couldn't wake you up"dean said getting out of the car.

they all got out of the car and made their way to the knocked and after a few seconds claire opened it."hey what are you guys doing here"claire asked letting them in."jodi called us, She thinks there's a case here"sam said."oh well she's out but she should be home any second"claire told if on cue jodi and alex opened the front door to see dean sam and peyton."hey guys"jodi said hugging everyone."so what's been going on"dean asked.

" there might be a nest of vampires around"jodi said crossing her arms."it's good that you called because even though your good, taking out a whole nest would get you killed"peyton said glancing at alex and claire."ya i know"jodi said smirking."i'm going to get some air peyton would you like to come with me"alex asked."it's been a long car ride,ok let's go" peyton asked.

They walked down an old forest trail by jodi's house."can i ask you something"alex asked looked at her confused at her pink face."ya sure"she answered."um..h-have..you ever had...well… you know"she said blushing even more.a light blush dusted peyton's cheeks."no but why are you asking"peyton said."well i was thinking about doing that with my boyfriend but i'm scared"she said."well if you think you're ready but it's not up to me it's up to you to ask jodi since she's your guardian" peyton answered.

"Thanks"alex said looking away."do you want to head back to the house"peyton asked she looked to the sky seeing that it was getting dark out."i'm sure"alex said starting to they neared the end of the trail they were grabbed by the shoulder and mouths to keep from last thing that they saw was the kidnapper's were knocked out and put into a car.

Sam and dean were talking with claire asking how she was settling in when jodi ran into the living room out of breath."what going on"dean asked standing up."the girls are gone i found this at the start of the trail"she said holding up a had the letter p with intricate designs on it."that's peyton's bracelet"dean rushed out of the back door yelling for peyton."dean,come on we have to find her"sam said running to the impala.

"Jodi said that there was an old dirt road that led to an old farmhouse,the house was torn down but the barn is still standing and people have said that people were in there recently."sam said looking out of the found the road turning onto the road quickly.

They were stopped by 7 or so vampires blocking the and sam got out there machetes and got out of the car quickly."where are they"dean yelled vampire in the middle smirked."there in the old barn but i dont think youll be alive to see her die"he yelled replied charging at him with the machete, sam followed shortly after trying to kill as many as had taken down one when he was grabbed by three of leader put a knife to his neck and turned to dean."stop and go with us quietly or we kill your brother"he said pushing the knife harder into sam's neck.

dean hesitantly put down his vampires jumped both of them tying them up dragging them toward the brought them in tieing them to posts in the saw alex unconscious tied to a he looked around to find peyton tied to a tabled with nothing on with two leather straps holding her in one on her breasts and another lower was still asleep.

Dean tried to untie himself until he saw a vampire walk up to peyton's still unconscious body."you know it's a shame that i have to kill her,even though she killed my brother"the blonde vampire took his hand and dragged it from the top leather strap to her body squirmed struggled in his bonds.

"You get away from her you bastard"dean yelled."oh come on dean let me have some fun"the blonde vampire walked out of the barn coming back with a bag full of opened them and set them up on a table before turning to dean."don't you dare touch her"sam and dean yelled."what like this"he took a knife and lightly dragged it on her stomach making light cut whimpered in her sleep.

"Get away from her you son of a bitch!" sam yelled waking up alex."what going on"she the boys looked at her before turning their attention to eyes snapped toward peyton when her heard a small groan from the small was waking up.


	4. Chapter 3

Hey guys i didn't really get the ship going but i want dean with peyton and sam i really don't know what i'm going to do with sam,i might put him with another oc but that won't be for thanks for reviewing and aslo follow the story and me i have another story going on to

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

peyton opened her eyes with a groan to see an unfamiliar face so close to her turned my head to see alex,dean and sam tied up."dean what going on"she said terrified."apparently this vampire thinks you killed his brother"he said nodding his head to the blonde vampire." if he was a vampire of course i would kill him"she said wriggling in her bonds.

"no tommy was a human,two years ago you thee worked a case and he was going to be a victim,this bitch chopped of his head without an ounce of remorse or anything, so i got myself turned since i knew i couldn't face a hunter as a human,i got myself a nest of them and i was ready to kill you guys,all i had to do was make it look like there was a case near your friends so you would come running"he said.

"Look kid she didn't kill anyone,she was possessed by a demo when that happened it was an accident"dean vampire turned to him rigidly."no she did i saw her she human she had no remorse, now i'm going to torture you" he said picking up a knife.

He made shallow cuts on her arms and legs making her cry out in pain."s-stop p-please i didn't do it please BELIEVE ME"she yelled out the last part as he stabbed her was furious."STOP she doesn't deserve this"he yelled.

In all of the years of knowing peyton he had never seen her cry,now he's sees her with tears pouring down her face looking utterly terrified….and there was nothing he could do.

The blonde vampire only turned his back more as if he didn't hear them more focused on cutting peyton."scream for me will ya, since my brother didn't get a chance to"he them stabbed her in the thigh twisting the knife screamed bloody murder tears streaming down her face and blood pouring out of both stab wounds.

Peyton was starting to feel tired,she could barely hear dean's voice when he told her to stay needed to stake awake to stay alive."you bastard!"alex yelled at the blonde vampire."well little one you should really shut your mouth *smack* he had smacked her across the face to shut her up.

"s-stop d-dont touch her they didn't do anything just don't hurt them"she started to not make sense as her voice faltered wavering in and out of had gotten to her sun glasses and took out the lense without anyone noticing she started to file down the looked over to see dean's machete sitting not even four feet away from her.

when she saw that the only one in the room was the blonde she quickly grabbed the stepped lightly as to not alert was to concentrated on peyton that he didn't hear her till it was to late she had cut of his head covering her and peyton in his blood.

Alex went to dean untying him first them sam."you guys need to take care of the others, i will help both ran out grabbing their bolted over to her close friend unstrapping her and removing the knife from her let out a whimper when she ran over to a crate which held her underwear and a sweatshirt.

she helped her dress so it wouldn't irritate the the took her over shirt and ripped it tieing both of her wounds adding pressure to stop the bleeding."a-al-ex"peyton called."hey it's ok don't try to talk just save you energy ok."alex said sitting peyton on the a few minutes dean came in covered in blood.

"where's sam"alex asked."hes out in the car lets go we're taking her to a hospital"dean said picking peyton up bridal went out to the car with alex got in the back seat with an unconscious peyton, with sam driving and alex in the passenger looked down in his lap to see peyton's bangs were in her pushed them away, his hand lingering on her cheek.

They arrived at the helped get peyton out of the car before he ran in with peyton in his arms with sam and alex on his was taken from him and put on a hospital bed, already being taken care of.

* * *

 **Three days later**

Peyton woke up to see a familiar face asleep holding her opened her eyes more to see alex gone and sam was talking to the turned to see her rushed over carefully giving her a hug."hey how are you feeling"sam asked softly."i'm fine just a little sore, how long was i out for"she asked."you were out for at least three days."sam answered.

Her eyes widened with disbelief."the doctors didn't think you were gonna make it, because you lost so much blood."sam said looking at her."huh well i proved the wrong"she said smiling."you know dean never left your side"sam said nodding to dean.

Just then dean had opened his eyes and looked in surprise at how peyton was awake and did the same thing sam had hugged her gently, and asked her if she was ok."guys trust me i'm ok"she said.

"Ok but bobby called and he said that jodi, him,claire and alex were coming in to see you"sam said standing."oh that's fine"peyton said trying to sit failed happily helped her sit up getting her in a comfortable position."did you guys take care of that blonde bastard."she asked sipping her ice water."well we didn't alex did,she was the first one of us to get out of the ropes and kill the bastard before i could"dean replied.

"At least he died i don't care who killed him" she said glaring at the wall."don't worry his head came clean off"sam a few minutes jodi,alex,claire and bobby came through."key kiddo how are you feeling"bobby said."i'm all right"peyton turned to alex."alex i wanted to thank you,you had thought on quick and you saved me and killed that bastard."she said smiling at alex.

"When am i going to get out of here" peyton said fidgeting."the doctor said as soon as you wake up and you are given the ok you can go home."dean said leaning back in his chair."good i want to get out of this hellhole i hate hospitals"she said crossing her arms.

After a good thirty minutes the doctor came in telling her she could go got dressed and went to the car with the rest of the got into the car putting her the way to the bunker she had fallen asleep.

long car rides weren't her thing since she would get sick or fall she would sleep away the car ride and dean would wake her up or he would carry her into the looked out the window softly singing to the words of the song she was singing.

* * *

Steel to my trembling lips,

How did the night ever get like this?

One shot and the whiskey goes down, down, down

Bottom of the bottle hits

Waking up my mind as I throw a fit

The breakin' is takin' me down, down, down

My heart's beating faster, I know what I'm after.

I've been standing here my whole life,

Everything I've seen twice, now it's time I realize

It's spinnin' back around now, on this road I'm crawling

Save me cause I'm falling, now I can't seem to breathe right

Cause I keep runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'

Runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'

Runnin' from my heart.

'Round and around I'd go, addicted to the numb

Living in the cold

The higher, the lower the down, down, down

Sick of being tired and sick of waiting

For another kind of fix

The damage is damning me down, down, down

My heart's beating faster, I know what I'm after.

I've been standing here my whole life,

Everything I've seen twice, now it's time I realize

It's spinning back around now, on this road I'm crawling

Save me cause I'm falling, now I can't seem to breathe right

Cause I keep runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'

Runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'

Runnin' from my heart.

Woah ohhhhh,

I'm coming alive.

Woah ohhhhh,

Wake up now and live oh!

Woah ohhhhh,

I'm coming alive.

A life that's always been a dream,

Wake up now and live oh!

I've been standing here my whole life,

My heart's beating faster, I know what I'm after.

I've been standing here my whole life,

Everything I've seen twice, now it's time I realize

It's spinning back around now, on this road I'm crawling

Save me cause I'm falling, now I can't seem to breathe right

Cause I keep runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'

Runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'

Runnin' from my heart.

Cause I keep runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'

Runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'

Runnin' from my heart.

* * *

Dean watched through the rearview mirror as peyton was singing quietly to could hear her clearly since she was on his was asleep so he didn't had a very pretty had never heard her sing before,so hearing her was very hit every note perfectly.

He had always thought she was pretty and that he should tell her,but he knew that if he got to attached and she got killed,he wouldn't be able to live with he knew that she was tough and that it would take a lot to kill maybe just maybe."maybe" he said to himself.

* * *

Hi guys so the song used was runnin by adam lambert i don't own the song and i do not own supernatural or its character just my ocs sadly :l


	5. Chapter 4

Hey guys so i wanted to have peyton be some kind of supernatural creature since dean is part angel and sam is part demon basically so i was thinking since there a knight of hell why not have a knight of heaven thats all im gonna say since i don't want to spoil anything else.i don't own supernatural or the character just my oc thanks for reading enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 4

Peyton woke up to the purr of the impala stopping,she looked around to see sam asleep and dean going to shake him opened the impala door and gathered her duffle she could walk away to the door the duffle was pulled from her turned to see dean holding it."what was that for"she said scowling at him."the doctor said no heavy lifting"dean said grabbing his duffle bag."he's right peyton"sam said walking next to her.

Once they got in peyton was almost tackled to the ground by a big white and gray had pulled out his gun aiming at the wolf's waved him off."guys this is my familiar"she said pushing him off her."what happened to stormy"sam asked confused.

"Stormy was my mom' used to check on me from time to time when my familiar was gone,he's in the realm right now because there's no other new family members"she said."what does that mean"dean asked putting his gun away.

"When a new baby is born into my family we get an animal that best suits us as our familiar,since i haven't had a baby and since my mom died her familiar will go back into the realm until he is needed in another familiar family"she said sitting down on the floor with the wolf."so you're like a wolf so the realm gave you a wolf as one?"sam asked.

"Yes so if i had a baby they would get a familiar too"she said petting the wolf."so what's his name" dean asked squatting down to pet the wolf growled when dean went to touch it,but a quick touch to the nose from peyton made it calm down."his name is loki"she said smiling."loki why loki"dean asked laughing.

"well i didn't pick it my dad did since i wasn't old enough to since i was just born,he was a big fan of norse gods and all that"she said laughing."well we've met loki before and he sucks"sam said."ya stupid time loop"dean 's phone rang loudly."hey cas what's up"dean asked on the heard small bits of the hung up after the call."what's going on now"sam asked."cas called and said that Metatron has the angel tablet and the demon tablet"dean said angrily.

"How did he get them"sam asked."he tricked us into getting his grace and almost killed him"dean them a whoosh of air came looked over to see cas."we all need to talk"cas said in that gruff voice of his."what's going on"peyton asked."it's about you peyton,we have a way to defeat metatron but we need peyton for this to work"cas said walking over to peyton.

She backed away."what going on why do you need me"she asked her voice almost faltering."have you told them about how you were in danger if angels and demons found out about you"he said."yes i do"she said glaring."we need you to know who you really are because we need your help."cas said taking another step forward.

"I would be a danger to everyone"she said terrified."no you wouldnt i could help you"he said taking another step forward."no i could hurt so many people"she said backing away."cas just lay off if she doesn't want to she doesn't have to"dean said walking over."dean she might be able to help kill metatron"cas said.

"Cas the reason i never wanted to do this was because i had killed my parents and sister!"she yelled in his face,her face tearing up at the thought."what?"all three of them said."i said that my parents and sister were killed by a monster that monster was me,you see shelby she had pissed me off and i couldn't control myself i had slaughtered the entire household"she cried fell to the ground on her knees immediately ran over cradling the poor girl to his chest.

"Cas you could've been more gentle about it"sam said walking over to a still bawling peyton."i'm sorry peyton but we need you,if mettatron unlocks the angel tablet he could destroy everyone"he said crouching down to her level."can you help us"he said looking her dead in the moved from deans chest and turned fully to cas."what do you need me to do"she said giving a serious look.

* * *

Once she had calmed down they had moved to the library to find turned to cas."so how is peyton gonna help"he asked confused."peyton is not from the family she grew up with,she was put there to be protected so that if we needed her we could get her."he said."who is we"sam asked."where's the angels we created her" cas replied."why did you create her"dean asked eyes wide."we had created her because of abaddon,since they had knight of hell"he didn't get to finish when dean finished for him."shes a knight of heaven"dean said surprised."those exist"sam asked."yes we had created her to kill abaddon,but since she was too young she couldn't,she's as powerful as an archangel"cas explained.

Both the boys look at cas surprised."so cas shes basicly an archangel"dean asked."yes"cas answered."why don't i remember then"peyton asked."we didn't want you to know until you were ready"cas said closing the book he had."so i could have controlled myself and MY FAMILY WOULD HAVE BEEN ALIVE"she screamed at him."it wasn't MY choice it was god's"cas said raising his voice.

"Alright both of you calm down,cas dont because she needs to calm down"deans said getting into the middle of there yelling match."please just let me help"cas said softer now,"fine".

* * *

1 hour later…..

"Why don't you try and heal someone first"cas said."who do i heal"peyton walked over to dean and cut his arm."try and heal dean"cas said backing walked over and put her hand over his wound she thought about healing few minutes she felt a pulsing sensation, she looked down to see the wound was gone.

"Since your so powerful gaining skills will be more easier."cas said."now try putting sam to sleep"cas walked over to sam and put two fingers onto his passed out as quickly as she placed her fingers fell to the floor with a loud chuckled.

"Good that's really good you're learning very quickly"cas praised."what else can i do"she asked excited."well let's try one more thing before you exert all your energy,...let's try flying,think about a place and concentrate on that spot."he concentrated on her favorite tree by her old house in london.

after a few minutes she opened her eyes to see she was in front of her favorite then thought about the burner and the appeared in front of dean scaring let out a scream."what was that for"he asked."dont blame me i'm still learning."she pouted.

Sam came into the library after a few minutes."hey guys we may have a case"sam said looking at his phone."why whats going on"peyton asked."people are being slaughtered in there sleep and there are really creepys sayings on the walls"sam said."do you want to go"dean asked peyton."yes i do"she said.

"Let's go guys"sam said walking out the got into the impala on there way to the crime the way there peyton noticed that dean had been glancing at her the whole thought it was a little just brushed it off and listened to her began to quietly sing to the song.

And after the storm,

I run and run as the rains come

And I look up, I look up,

on my knees and out of luck,

I look up.

Night has always pushed up day

You must know life to see decay

But I won't rot, I won't rot

Not this mind and not this heart,

I won't rot.

And I took you by the hand

And we stood tall,

And remembered our own land,

What we lived for.

And there will come a time, you'll see, with no more tears.

And love will not break your heart, but dismiss your fears.

Get over your hill and see what you find there,

With grace in your heart and flowers in your hair.

And now I cling to what I knew

I saw exactly what was true

But oh no more.

That's why I hold,

That's why I hold with all I have.

That's why I hold.

And I won't die alone and be left there.

Well I guess I'll just go home,

Oh God knows where.

Because death is just so full and man so small.

Well I'm scared of what's behind and what's before.

And there will come a time, you'll see, with no more tears.

And love will not break your heart, but dismiss your fears.

Get over your hill and see what you find there,

With grace in your heart and flowers in your hair.

And there will come a time, you'll see, with no more tears.

And love will not break your heart, but dismiss your fears.

Get over your hill and see what you find there,

With grace in your heart and flowers in your hair.

* * *

Deans POV

I watched as the girl i began to fall in love with sung. Her voice was always nice to listen to,she would always sing in the looked over at me weirdly when he caught me looking at her.i quickly turned my attention to the road.

Sam didn't need to know that i sort of liked would poke fun and make comments until i said something about it.i looked out the window to see the sign say welcome to washington sighed before looking at sam."how much longer till we are there"i asked him."we should be there soon"he replied looking at the map.I looked back to see singing another song it was another by mumford and sons.

Can you lie next to her

And give her your heart, your heart

As well as your body

And can you lie next to her

And confess your love, your love

As well as your folly

And can you kneel before the king

And say I'm clean, I'm clean

But tell me now, where was my fault

In loving you with my whole heart

Oh, tell me now, where was my fault

In loving you with my whole heart

A white blank page and a swelling rage, rage

You did not think when you sent me to the brink, to the brink

You desired my attention but denied my affections, my affections

So tell me now, where was my fault

In loving you with my whole heart

Oh tell me now, where was my fault

In loving you with my whole heart

Lead me to the truth and I will follow you with my whole life

Oh, lead me to the truth and I will follow you with my whole life

He listened to her sing until they came up to a motel in the the town of the had sam pay for the went in to see that there were only to was common for me and peyton to share a bed when there were only two but now with my feelings it was gonna be awkward.

I watched as she set her duffle on the table."it's late so we're gonna go check things out tomorrow" i heard sam say.i replied with a quick ok before grabbing my clothes and going to the shower.

* * *

Peyton's POV

I watched as dean went into the a bed with him was awkward enough now with my whole feelings it's just gonna suck.i quickly got dressed before sam came in getting in sweatpants and a tanktop.i crawled into getting under the covers.

I heard dean come out of the bathroom before his weight dipped the layed down shifting to get a few minutes he stopped and sam came to got ready for bed before he got into his bed.i fell asleep after a few minutes after i heard the snores of dean.

* * *

hey guys the songs used we after the storm and white blank page by mumford and getting into the whole angel thing and the dean x peyton.i do not own supernatural or its characters.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Peyton woke up to feel her pillow wasn't as soft as it was opened her eyes to see dean's chest pressed up against felt a blush creep onto her looked around the room to see sam awake quietly reading on his computer.

Peyton slowly lifted dean's arm from her waist crawling out of she was out of his vice like grip she made her way toward had three coffees sitting on the table handed Peyton hers but kept reading."so what have you found"she asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"well all of the people seem to be killed with a metal curved weapon like a sickle..but get this there's a legend about a hook man that people have been posting about all over the town's website," sam said looking up at her.

"Do you think that it's worth checking into"she asked tilting her head."well we should but just to be sure,let's get ready and go check it nodded before grabbing her FBI clothes and headed to the bathroom.

Once sam her the shower turn on he headed over to dean and shook him opened his eyes in confusion until sam handed him his coffee before returning to his computer and packed it up.

He went to his duffle bag getting dressed followed was almost done buttoning up his dress shirt when Peyton came out of the was wearing a pencil skirt with a white button down dress shirt and a woman's suit hair was down and wavy down to her back still damp from her shower.

She turned to him and smiled lightly."we ready" she asked turning to all got into the impala,dean driving,sam in the passenger and Peyton in the pulled out her ipod and scrolled through her found the song hard to love and played it,singing quietly.

She loved to sing it wasn't really out loud it was when they had long car rides and she gets restless.

Deans POV

I watched as Peyton sang quietly to had become a regular thing would sing quietly and i would sneak glances at her then sam would catch me and question me...which i didn't need sam prying into anything stupid.i just brushed my feelings off as brotherly love not wanting to admit that i could care for someone.

But everyone dies around was singing a song that kinda sounded alot like his chuckled quietly.

I am insensitive, I have a tendency

To pay more attention to the things that I need

Sometimes I drink too much, sometimes I test your trust,

Sometimes I don't know why you're staying with me

I'm hard to love, hard to love,

Oh I don't make it easy,

I couldn't do it if I stood where you stood

I'm hard to love, hard to love,

You say that you need me,

I don't deserve it but I love that you love me good

I am a short fuse, I am a wrecking ball

Crashing into your heart like I do

You're like a Sunday morning full of grace and full of Jesus

And I wish that I could be more like you

I'm hard to love, hard to love,

Oh I don't make it easy,

I couldn't do it if I stood where you stood,

I'm hard to love, hard to love,

You say that you need me,

I don't deserve it but I love that you love me good

Love me good

Girl you've given me a million second chances

And I don't ever wanna take you for granted,

I'm just a man,

I'm just a man

Hard to love, hard to love,

Oh I don't make it easy,

And I couldn't do it if I stood where you stood

I'm hard to love, hard to love

And you say that you need me,

I don't deserve it but I love that you love me

Hard to love, hard to love,

Oh I don't make it easy,

And I couldn't do it if I stood where you stood

I'm hard to love, hard to love

And you say that you need me,

I don't deserve it but I love that you love me good

You love me good

You love me good

I loved the way she would glance out the window looking at everything,so aware of the things long wavy black hair waving some what as the wind pulled it back exposing her neck,there was a scar i never noticed want from her collarbone to the back of her ear.

I tilted my head curiously,i brushed it off as a battle scar and turned my attention to the was staring at his computer."so sammy found anything else"dean asked."no and don't call me sammy"i heard him say gruffly.

I reached over to the radio and put in a tape the first song on it was simple man by Lynyrd smiled and started singing loudly to the music.

Peyton's POV

I watched as dean sang loudly to the looked so funny tapping his hands on the steering wheel to the would always do this when there was awkard silence or when he was bored.

i had noticed a lot of things lately with when he has to fix the impala and bends over the staring hood i catch myself staring at his but or even when he lifts something heavy his muscles get taunt and bulge abit.

The impala stopped and came up to a big house,there were police cars every where,caution tape riddled the street, it looked like they shot off a cation tape confetti gun.i giggled to myself as i thought this.

We walked inside showing our police explained that they have had two deaths already.i walked up to the girl who found the body."are you alright"i asked looking at her.

"I'm alright just a little shaken up"she said pulling her sweatshirt closer to her."do you know what happened"i asked lightly."i already told the police everything i know"she said defensively."i know but i really need to know and i have a few of my own questions"i said giving her a reassuring smile.

"I came home from studying from the library,the light was off so i didn't turn it on because i saw she was sleeping...or what looked like was sleeping,i got dressed and went to bed, the next morning i saw her blood on the floor….that's all i know.

"Sigh"alright thank you for your time"i said getting up and walking over to the boys."hey find anything"i turned to me."ya there are claw marks or something on the wall"i heard dean say as i went to inspect them.

"Hey didn't that legend have a sharpened hook,she said smirking."don't even get me started it's not a legend"dean said gruffly."oh come on dean what if it is"sam said mockingly."we have to look over all of the possibilities"i said looking over the message written in blood on the said "aren't you glad you did not turn on the light"written in blood and carved into the wood,it also had a symbol carved under it.

"Hey guys look at this i think i saw this on a church in town on our way here"i said looking over the symbol.i walked over to the girl."do you know what this symbol is"i asked her pointing to the wall."yes um my dad is the pastor of the town's church and that's the church symbol"she said eyeing it."thank you for your time"i said walking away.

"Let's go guys"i said them as we started to got in the impala."the girl said that it was part of the church"she said to the guys."we should talk to the pastor then"dean said."me and Peyton will do it you call bobby"sam said looking at dean.

"Alright that's fine"dean turned to the hotel got out and went into the room,sam got in the driver's seat and Peyton got into the took off down the road to the church.

Once they arrived at the church they went through the doors to see the pastor was sitting on a pew walked over and lightly tapped him on the shoulder."excuse me father we have a few questions"sam looked up confused."of course please ask away"he said standing up to face them.

"we were at a murder scene and the killer left behind a little note for people to see"sam said handing him a picture of the words." but on the bottom as you see here it had a symbol,we asked around turns out this symbol is linked to your church"Peyton said crossing her arms.

"Well yes it is from my church but i don't know anything about the murder"he said looked him in the eyes making him more always had that effect on people."do you think it would be anyone from your church"sam asked."n-no of course not"he said dismissing it.

"Alright thank you father for your time"sam said walking they were back in the impala sam turned to Peyton."i could get close to the pastor's daughter,i could see if there's anything going on"he said."ok that's fine just don't get yourself in trouble."she said smirking.

they got out of the impala and walked into the motel room to see dean sitting at the table on the phone with took off her heels and threw them by her duffle then got some street clothes and took them into the bathroom.

She got on black skinny jeans,a black t-shirt, and a pair of grey put her hair in a high ponytail putting it over her walked out to see sam looking on his computer yet again.

"The pastor was kinda iffy when we asked him"she said putting in her opinion."ya he was"sam agreed."ill look up what i can about him"sam added."me and dean will scope out his house and see what we can find"Peyton said pushing her bangs out of the way.


End file.
